1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless transceiver of a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of a wireless transceiver. A single-pole double-throw (SPDT) switch 60 connects a power amplifier 50 to a filter 70 when an antenna 80 is utilized to send radio frequency (RF) signals. In such a case, a RF signal processing circuit 10 initially sends the RF signals to a pre-amplifier 20, the pre-amplifier 20 pre-amplifies the sent RF signals, and then the power amplifier 50 further amplifies the pre-amplified RF signals. Further amplified RF signals are then transmitted to the filter 70 via the SPDT switch 60, where the filter 70 filters the further amplified RF signals. Finally, the antenna 80 sends the filtered RF signals out.
The SPDT switch 60 connects a low noise amplifier (LNA) 30 to the filter 70 when the antenna 80 is utilized to receive RF signals. In such a case, the antenna 80 receives the RF signals, and then the filter 70 filters the received RF signals. The filtered RF signals are then transmitted to the LNA 30 via the SPDT switch 60, where the LNA 30 amplifies the filtered RF signals. Finally, the RF signal processing circuit 10 receives the amplified RF signals.
In the above-mentioned wireless transceiver, the pre-amplifier 20 and the LNA 30 are two high frequency amplifiers. However, high frequency amplifiers include many components and usually have a large size, which leads to a high cost of the wireless transceiver.